


♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #022 - Hand Jobs

by jingucchislippers



Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [22]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Assertive Ai, Hand Jobs, M/M, Ren Isnt As Straight As He Thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Ai walks in on Ren playing an eroge.
Relationships: Jinguuji Ren/Mikaze Ai
Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947418
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #022 - Hand Jobs

“Is that the type of girl you’re into?”

Ren had never reflexively slammed his laptop lid shut faster and looked in abject horror to his left to see Ai standing there with a calm expression as he’d plucked out one of Ren’s earbuds.

“How... why are you in here?” Ren asked as he briefly glanced over to see that his bedroom door was slightly ajar. He was fairly damn sure that he shut it before sitting down at his desk, but did he bother with locking it? Masato and Ranmaru weren’t the types to barge in, usually.

“I came to return this,” Ai held up one of the manga that Ren had lent him the other week, “I knocked, but you didn’t answer. I can see why now.”

“I... yeah,” Ren took the book out of Ai’s hand and set it on his desk with a small, nervous smile, “thanks, you could’ve just given it to me at work tomorrow.”

“I also wanted to invite you out to dinner with us, there’s some new Korean place Reiji wants to try,” Ai said as his gazes flickered over to the laptop, “what were you playing?”

“Princess X Dragon,” Ren said as the tension in his shoulders began to release some, “I didn’t hear you knock, I was pretty... immersed.”

“In the porn,” Ai flatly responded as he reached over to lift the laptop lid and hit a key for the screen to light back up, “so is this your type?”

Ren looked from his best friend to the laptop where a rather graphic picture was up of one of the girls currently taking it from the main character, “no, she’s one of my least favorites so I’m doing her route first. I have to save the best for last.”

“I didn’t know you could exhibit that much self control,” Ai said as he was still looking at the screen. Ren just chuckled in response as he didn’t feel _too_ embarrassed about Ai walking in on him. They’d talked about these kinds of games all the time, although not quite in this fashion.

“I’m down for dinner though,” Ren said as he went to go save and close the game, but a hand on his wrist stopped him. Ai was now looking down at the somewhat obvious bulge in his crotch and Ren felt a rush of heat go to his cheeks. Ai was never great at the concept of personal space and Ren had gotten used to it by now, but...

“I thought you weren’t into her,” Ai said as his other hand went to cup at Ren’s crotch, “why are you hard?”

“Aimi!” Ren nearly yelped as Ai softly groped at him, “you can’t just-”

“We still have half an hour ‘til we need to go,” Ai said as his hand certainly didn’t let up, “that’s enough time for you to finish this scene.”

“I...” Ren felt another rush of heat hit his face _and_ cock at what Ai was heavily suggesting, no, _telling_ Ren what he should do. This was so surreal, Ren wasn’t even interested in guys like that and yet, he’s pretty sure this is the horniest he’s ever been in record time. 

“The door...” Ren said, as if this was going to be the one roadblock in whatever the hell was going to transpire next. 

“You better get started then,” Ai calmly said as his fingers went to unzip at Ren’s jeans. What in the world was happening and why was his dick near to bursting right now? The thought of either of his roommates seeing them like this should have him feeling shame, not even _more_ hot and bothered.

Ren moved the cursor down from the exit button and proceeded to let the scene play out on auto. The sounds of moaning and squishing noises filtered into one of his ears as he was trying to carefully listen for any footsteps coming down the hallway. This proved to be a difficult task as his hard cock was exposed to the air and Ai’s fingers were stroking him.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Ai said as Ren went to glance over at him, “keep your eyes on the screen, Ren. I thought you said she wasn’t your type.”

“Fuck,” Ren sighed as Ai’s commanding tone was doing way too many things to him that he’d need to have a long think about later, “just because I don’t like her personality, doesn’t mean she’s not hot.”

“That’s fair I suppose,” Ai said as his thumb slid over the tip of Ren’s length, smearing at the precum, “she does fit the standard conventions of attraction...”

“Ye-yeah...” Ren replied as the moaning escalated and Ai was working his shaft so steadily now. Had he ever done this with another guy before...? Or was he just using the knowledge he had from touching himself? The visual that flashed through Ren’s mind of his dear best friend masturbating had his hips bucking up into that sweet friction.

“Are you close, Ren?” Ai asked as his lips were right on Ren’s ear, “did you wish that she was touching you instead?”

“No, I like you doing this to me, Aimi,” Ren replied as he was still looking at the screen, a huge part of him wanted to be staring at Ai though. He was so much more pretty than any of these girls in this game and _fuck_ he wouldn’t trade him for any of them. 

“A-and I am close...”

“Cum for me, Ren,” Ai whispered just before kissing the shell of Ren’s ear and that was enough for the other man to hit his peak. He resisted moaning as he bit down on his cheek while his orgasm shook through him and made a mess on Ai’s fingers. Ren took out the other earbuds in his ear as he leaned back in the chair and watched Ai lick the cum off his fingers.

Gross, but... hot.

“I’ll let you get dressed for dinner,” Ai said as he went to leave the room.

“Wait!” Ren grabbed his wrist, “what about you? I mean it’s only fair... but we have to close the door first.”

Ai was quiet for a few seconds, but gave Ren a small nod that he took as a sign of consent. He left his chair to quickly close and lock his door before heading to his bed and invited Ai to join him. Ren assumed Ai would set next to him, not immediately straddle his lap.

Not that he was really... complaining. Ai was heavier than he thought he’d be, but he liked the sight of his cute best friend sitting so pretty in his lap. It was much better than the last girl he’d messed with, huh. 

Ren swallowed away any of his remaining nerves as he pulled Ai’s cock out of his pants and gave it a few experimental strokes. He’d never touched a dick that wasn’t his before and he hoped that he could at least make Ai feel good. 

“Get to it, Ren,” Ai murmured as he was holding onto Ren’s shoulders. 

“It’s my first time, don’t rush me,” Ren huffed as he sped up his strokes, “I’m not an apparent expert like you, Aimi. You do this often with your friends?”

“Maybe,” Ai responded with a pleasant sigh, “or maybe I just pick things up faster than you.”

“Hmph,” Ren could feel his competitive drive kick in as he wasn’t going to let Ai beat him at this. He was _pretty_ sure he’d had way more experience in this area than Ai, with girls at least. How different could it be with a guy? 

Ren placed his lips on Ai’s neck and gave him wet kisses as his hand kept pleasuring his cock. Ai didn’t seem to have many complaints as he let out soft, cute noises that were definitely going straight to Ren’s dick once more. Ai’s fingers squeezed harshly at Ren’s shoulder as he was getting closer and Ren didn’t let up with the kisses, not really wanting to stop it just here.

“Ah, Ren... I’m going to...” Ai gasped just as he spilled all over Ren’s hand and his subsequently on his shirt. Ren fell back on his bed as Ai was slumped on top of him and he could feel that his dick was raring to go again. How much time did they have until dinner again...

“Let’s resume this after dinner,” Ai said as he abandoned Ren on the bed and slipped his spent cock back into his pants, “do you have lubricant?”

“Er... no?” Ren asked as he sat up on his elbows, “how far were you planning on going...?”

“As far as you let me, apparently,” Ai said with a faint smirk before turning around. Wait, what did that mean?! 

~

**Author's Note:**

> wow i forgot just how hot ai was here 
> 
> @jingucchiwrites


End file.
